Para Siempre
by kattie88
Summary: Ella vive bajo la sombra de uno de los romances más grandes del siglo, pero ya no puede más, ha decidido respirar por última vez, escuchar, sentir su voz por una última vez. OneShot.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**PARA SIEMPRE**

* * *

_Algunos dijeron que fue la pareja más famosa de nuestro siglo._

_El presidente de Corporación Cápsula, por primera vez, se presentaba con una mujer ante la prensa._

_Isabelle Cort, conocida fotógrafa de celebridades, se distinguía por su gran belleza, clase y talento. Pero treinta y cinco años después de su nacimiento, hoy, bajo esta lluvia torrencial, nos deja._

_El más grande amor de esta pareja, perdurará con los años… se convertirán en leyenda._

El nudo en la garganta por detener las emociones se hizo insoportable, la primera lágrima se asomó y ella entera tembló. Abrió los ojos, frente a ella, el televisor mostraba el primer programa emitido, recordando a la pelirroja celebridad, rememorando su sexto aniversario de muerte. Se levantó de la silla y observó el teléfono descolgado en la pared, se giró dejando atrás una cena fría sobre la mesa, sin nadie más que la acompañara. Caminó sigilosa por los pasillos oscuros del gran hogar, y cualquiera, al verla, podía ver que su aspecto dejaba atrás sus sueños de adolescencia, nada de ella delataba la mujer pasional que era. Nada. Pasaba desapercibida, como una humana más. No más mujer saiyan, no más. Era sólo una sombra melancólica deambulando por la vida, jugando a estar viva, jugando a ser feliz. Rara vez alguien se fijaba en ella, sus ojos apagados, la sonrisa desaparecida, el alma quebrajada era habitual desde aquel día. Su madre, agotada de la tristeza, al observar a su hija no supo cuándo Pan comenzó a mutar en un ser tan diferente, con tan poca vida. Ella siempre había sido una niña bulliciosa y extrovertida, entretenida, siempre con sed de aventuras, que hablaba fuerte, que gritaba. Ahora sus salidas no eran más que a un lugar desolado, ya no parecía interesada en la agitación de la ciudad, no parecía interesada en nada, ni siquiera en entrenar. Siguió su camino por el pasillo, sin mirar, sin sentir, sin vivir, y al entrar a su cuarto y ver una cama vacía, lloró. Quieta, estática en el lugar, sin expresión en su rostro, sólo las lágrimas desplazándose por su delgado rostro. Quitó parte de sus ropas, entró al cuarto de baño, llenó la tina con agua caliente y esperó. Al sentir sus pies mojados miró hacia el frente, ida. El agua se desbordó pero tampoco importó. Mecánicamente cortó el paso del agua y sumergió su cuerpo en ella.

_Quiero hacértelo._

Pan cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso pudiera evitar escucharlo. Esa voz ronca, extasiada, que tan quebrada por la emoción estaba, ya no producía esa explosión de sentires, ya no. La ilusión en ella ya no existía, le había sido arrebatada por _él_. Su rostro entero se frunció, lo escuchaba con una claridad aterradora. Quiero hacértelo, quiero hacértelo, quiero hacértelo, Pan. Una y otra vez, todas las noches podía oírlo, sentirlo. Con un movimiento violento se tapó sus oídos, intentando aislarse de esa voz, de esos ojos, de ese amor. Bajó su cuerpo poco a poco hasta que el agua la cubrió entera. Se sumergió en aquel dolor sofocante que no la dejaba respirar, en donde se ahogaba de sufrimiento. En donde no deseaba nada más que la oscuridad. Y, pronto, el silencio ensordecedor la envolvió. Aquella sensación la rodeó por completo. ¿Sería paz? Ella sonrió.

La transformación de Pan coincidió junto al aniversario de ella, en la conmemoración de Isabelle hacía un año atrás. Cada día su silueta se iba esfumando, desapareciendo en el tiempo, dejando atrás a una Pan con vida, y dejando entrever a la agonizada, inmersa en el silencio, sin necesidad de comunicarse. A veces Pan intentaba sobrevivir al observar, al buscar al rojo entre el gris de la muchedumbre, y una vez, intentando sobrevivir, cuando en el ir y venir de mujeres y hombres transitorios de la cuidad, vio la pasión, el rojo escarlata que le hizo volver a la vida por un minuto entero, a _él_. La sonrisa se ensanchó, los ojos se abrieron y el corazón latió. Palpitó de felicidad, no todo estaba perdido. Un paso, dos, tres, veinte, y al cruzar la avenida, el tiempo se paralizó, se detuvo en seco, no respiró, no parpadeó, no sintió. Pan entera estaba muerta, mucho más muerta. Cuando el dorado se unió al rojo entrelazando sus dedos, todo se volvió gris, ya nada ni nadie tenía el color suficiente para hacerla volver.

Había sido una mujer hermosa, alegre, y tus toscas vestimentas adornaban ese cuerpo juvenil, fuerte, puro. Pero el tiempo la había ido vaciando, ya no existía aquel espíritu poderoso y rebosante de alegrías. Había perdido el gusto por la vida. Sólo quedaban recuerdos, como el perfume del hombre, como el cabello lila que caía sobre sus ojos, como el sonido de los gemidos entre dientes de Trunks, como su piel húmeda mientras le hacía el amor. ¿El amor? Ilusa, se dijo, ella.

El amor no fue suficiente para mi salvación.

Y así, con un sonido insistente de fondo, un timbre que cada vez fue menos audible, el dolor comenzó a apaciguar, lentamente desapareciendo, y ella, por fin, dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Por fin podía ser libre, libre de la angustia y del dolor latente en su pecho.

Las primeras semanas había sentido el rencor más grande de su vida, odiaba a ese hombre, que no hacía más que ocupar sus pensamientos, sus lágrimas, su sentir. Repudiaba verlo y escucharlo en televisión, observar la manía de tocarse el cabello, de ver esos brillantes ojos azules, de ver esa personalidad tímida cuando los periodistas se le acercaban y su descaro al sonreír. En aquel entonces se preguntaba qué había visto en él, era sólo un hombre más, un empresario que pasaba todo el día trabajando encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Pero entonces, esa tarde, cuando tocó su espalda, cuando masajeo su cuello y se detuvo el tiempo y cerró los ojos al sentir su esencia, todo él la atrajo, todo. Había sido tan tímida, y sin comprender realmente cómo, se había visto bajo él, sintiendo aquel dolor y placer reunidos en un solo punto, su corazón. Trunks tenía una voz profunda, sus movimientos eran ágiles, conocía tanto de todo que la hacía sonrojar con facilidad. Por primera vez, desde que ella podía recordar, se había visto envuelta en el deseo. Durante esa noche, por largo rato, se vio apretada contra su cuerpo, aspirando su olor, completamente dichosa. Pronto, sin embargo, notó sus ojos, ya no eran los mismos, ya no tenía esa mirada cargada de significado, tan llena de rojo, esa mirada embriagadora había sido reemplazada por el vacío, otra vez. Desde esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos, olvidó quién era, cuántos años tenía, de dónde provenía, y cuando lo volvía a escuchar y a sentir, el ardor sobre su piel volvía, la quemaba, la consumía, el alma se le hinchaba y no sabía explicarlo con palabras. Lo observaba cada vez que volvía a estar junto a ella, y recién ahí, descubrió detalles que no había percibido, su nariz recta, su cuello ancho, su espalda fuerte, el tamaño de sus manos, la sonrisa sensual, incluso a diferenciar sus gemidos. Cada vez que lo veía, la urgencia de sentirlo una vez más era insoportable, necesitaba rozar sus manos sobre su pecho, sentir que cada músculo se tensaba con su suave toque, sentir la respiración sobre su cuello, sentir la lengua contra la suya, sus labios chocar con desesperación, las manos sobre su cuerpo, sentir cómo la desvestía con suavidad, sentir piel con piel, entregarle calor a sus manos frías, el agarre férreo en su cintura, la aproximación de su intimidad. Confía en mí, Pan. Es natural. Es lo más lindo que puedes hacer. Entregarse a él, dejarse llevar por él, sentir por primera vez la humedad entre sus piernas, la necesidad de sentirlo en ella, que se desplace dentro y fuera y dentro otra vez. Apretarlo, sentirlo, fundirse junto a él, volverse uno, compenetrados junto aquel instinto que apremiaba por escaparse de sus poros saiyan, respirar, suspirar, gemir y gritar de placer. Caer rendida justo en la curvatura de su cuello, escuchar el palpitar de su corazón desacelerar, de sentir sus manos sobre ella, abrazándola y jamás dejándola escapar. Y ahora, cuando el hombre levantaba la mirada y se entrecruzaba con la suya, Pan corría sus ojos a un lugar apartado, con sus manos temblorosas porque ella ya no podía soportar aquel azul, la niña huía lo más lejos posible, se ocultaba detrás de alguien que pudiera protegerla, en cambio, la mujer, se quedaba allí fría, oscura, sin vida. Día a día se movía como autómata, hundida en la pesadilla infernal del sin sentir, muda, ciega y sorda, salvo los recuerdos del pasado, cuando se creía feliz, donde todo era _él_. Cuando la última clase terminaba, volaba hacia él, rogando a los dioses que se encontrara solo en su oficina y así poder hacer el amor una vez más. Y después cuando lo veía frente a ella, agonizaba de nerviosismo y excitación, no se podía resistir a su ardiente presencia, él la consumía con sólo un mirar. Durante las noches no lograba conciliar el sueño porque no estaba junto a él y sobre la cama se retorcía al evocarlo en sus pensamientos, las piernas se abrían y sus manos viajaban por su propio cuerpo, tratando de imitar el sentir en los recuerdos. Pero nada era suficiente, nada se podía asimilar, nada se podía recrear, nada Sólo él lograba llenar el vacío, solamente él. Y ella fue capaz de sentir su voz una vez más, la realidad por una última vez.

_Pan._

Su nombre en aquella voz, el sonido de la puerta quebrajándose al igual que su alma, los gritos, los pasos y la detención de ellos.

"_Trunks:_

_Te llamé nuevamente y no respondiste. _

_No puedo decir cómo ha sido mi vida sin ti. _

_Siento tu voz todas las noches, tus recuerdos invadiéndome sin permiso, y tus caricias queman, me dañan. _

_A pesar de mis esfuerzos no logro salir adelante. No sin ti._

_A veces creo que no tengo a nadie más que a ti para alivianar este peso que cargo a diario. Y me da vergüenza admitir que me has derrotado, que esta batalla la he perdido. _

_Me he convertido en una niña que necesita ser protegida, ¿pero quién me puede proteger si no eres tú?_

_Me usaste para escapar de tu prisión y, a cambio, me encarcelaste en la mía. Sin embargo, ¿cómo puedo revertir lo que causé? _

_Tu fantasma me sigue acosando y me desanima. _

_Me arruinaste._

_Y estoy cansada de todo esto, hasta mi alma se ha cansado, y sólo quiero respirar._

_Todo parece empeorar y no puedo evitar deprimirme por todo. _

_Sólo me queda el alma vacía. _

_No puedo seguir adelante. _

_¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto? _

_Siento que te desilusioné, pero ya no hay más que hacer. _

_Lamento molestarte, mi amor, pero me siento atrapada y lo único que quiero es ser liberada._

_Juntos me sentía fuerte, como para enfrentar al enemigo más poderoso del universo. Pero separados… sólo tengo miedo. _

_No sabes lo difícil que es vivir bajo la sombra del amor más grande de este siglo, y ahora tendré vivir con ello para siempre. Pero te amo, Trunks, por siempre y para siempre."_

Trunks ahogó un grito desesperado al arrugar el papel entre sus dedos, corrió por los pasillos, pero el agua bajo sus pies y el agua salada que resbalaba por su rostro, lo congeló.

Y así, bajo el agua, la paz por fin llegó.

* * *

El que hizo esto no es enemigo, sino el propio amigo y amor de confianza.

* * *

Nota autora:

Hace sólo un par de días se me ocurrió esto. Y sí, otra vez está ligado a Triángulo de Schala S (con su autorización nuevamente). Gracias Schalita por dejarme ocupar tu historia de base y personajes, me inspiran demasiado.

Y bueno, sé que es una historia amarga, triste y oscura, pero me ha gustado hacerla, espero que a ustedes también.

Y gracias a los que aún me siguen.

_**Kattie.-**_

04.01.2014


End file.
